


Safe

by littleli0nheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Crying in the Shower, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Established Bechloe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Showers, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleli0nheart/pseuds/littleli0nheart
Summary: I’ll keep you safe in these arms tonight, hold on to me, pretty baby...





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Beca or Chloe. If I did there would be a lot more than a Bechloe _kiss_ filmed...

“Babe?” Chloe called out upon entering the first floor bathroom. She knew the brunette was in here because KJ told her so and Beca had an penchant for taking showers at a time when most people were already turned in for the night.  
  
“Chlo...?” She responded hesitantly. She cleared her throat of the lump that had started to form at hearing the concern in the older girl’s voice.  
  
The redhead walked down the aisle of showers. “Hey,” she said, stopping in front of the stall she knew the girl was in. _Always the same as the first time,_ she thought to herself.  
  
Beca took a deep breath to settle herself. “I’ll... be out in a minute,” she tried, mentally cursing at the shakiness of her voice.

Chloe bit her lip, having an internal debate with herself. She knew there were times that Beca would want to be comforted and other times where she wanted to be left alone. It was a fine line between the two and as her best-friend-turned-girlfriend, she toed that line quite carefully (though usually leaning toward the former). But she paused.  
  
“I’ll be right out here,” she settled on. Giving Beca some space whilst not leaving her _alone_.  
  
The Bella captain got nothing in response, but she didn’t really expect to. She sat herself down on the bench right between the stall and the one next to it, waiting patiently for the girl inside.  
  
Until she heard soft crying over the sound of the water. Whatever was going on must be bad if it had Beca in tears. Though she did know, from personal experience, that if anywhere was the place to cry it would be the shower.  
  
Chloe got up, stepping into the stall, and peered around the curtain. Beca didn’t even attempt to cover up the fact that she was crying, (because, why bother). She just looked up at Chloe.  
  
“Bec...” Chloe’s heart twisted at the site of her girl looking so, so small and vulnerable. Without hesitating she stepped the rest of the way into the stall, reaching for the brunette who met her in the middle.  
  
The taller girl wrapped her arms around Beca, simply holding her and allowing her to bury her face into the crook of her neck.  
  
The thing that broke Chloe the most whenever Beca cried was that it wasn’t that violent, messy sobbing you see when most people cried. It was as if her body had physically started to leak from having to hold back her tide of emotion.  
  
And contrary to the front she tried to put on, Beca _did_ feel things. And she felt them deeply.  
  
Chloe knew, that the best thing to do in this situation was to let Beca get it all out - or else she wouldn’t. And that this was one of the times that the smaller girl needed human contact.  
  
So she just held onto her while she cried, rubbing her back in small circles and letting her know that she was okay… she was safe.  
  
And Beca knew that she _was_ safe in Chloe’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I may eventually write another chapter for this, but for now, enjoy. <3


End file.
